Palmon
Palmon 'is a Digimon creature from the crossover of Digimon Adventure and Sailor Moon, otherwise known as When Destinies Collide. "Palmon" is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share. The most well-known appearance of Palmon is in the When Destinies Collide series as the partner of Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon. The Palmon of When Destinies Collide also appears in the sequel series WDC 02 and all the WDC/02 related movies. 'Appearance Palmon is a plant-like creature which has light green skin with purple-tipped claws. She has a pink flower with a yellow center on her head. She has a small tail and small bumps lining her back. 'Description' Tanamon first Digivolved to Palmon to protect Serena from Kuwagamon. She later digivolved to Togemon when the Black-Gear-infected Monzaemon attacked them in Toy Town. Since then, she and Serena have been good friends but Palmon often tries to make Serena appreciate what she has and to deal with what life gave her. When the DigiDestined returned to the Real World to halt the plans of Myotismon, on August 3, she digivolved to Lillymon when Serena shed sincere tears for the well-being of her father when he tried to trip DarkTyrannomon in vain. Upon activating her crest, Serena’s sailor outfit upgraded to her Super Sailor Moon form. Palmon is also one of the six partner digimon to achieve the ability to Warp Digivolve to Mega Level. Her Mega level is the Sovereign Ebonwumon. After this happens, Ebonwumon is the Digivolution of choice for fighting the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. After Piedmon and Apocalymon were defeated, the kids had to leave the Digital World. Palmon ran away into the forest, not wanting to see Serena again - because if she did, she would have to say goodbye. As the trolley the kids were leaving in moved off, Palmon ran out of the woods, calling to Serena, apologizing and waving goodbye. One year after their adventure, Serena and Palmon were reunited, only that Serena gave up her Crests power to free the Digimon Sovereigns. As a result, Palmon lost the power to become Lillymon and Ebonwumon. Two and a half years later, when the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World, Palmon was amongst the old generation Digimon to help the new DigiDestined. One such event was when Payson Shields, Hawkmon, Reye and Serena were lost and chased by a Dark Ringed group of Gekomon and Otamamon in the Night Forest, with Palmon and Ravenmon saving them. She and Serena introduced the new DigiDestined to American DigiDestined Darien, much to the surprise of his sisters, and Darien’s partner, Dorumon, too. It was also Palmon who revealed that the strange Digimon attacking for no reason were artificial beings created from Control Spires. Palmon also came to the Real World on Christmas Eve and on Christmas Day, she helped to gather the Digimon who appeared in America, specifically the Eastern part, along with Control Spires, receiving a power boost from one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon, restoring her ability to Digivolve to Ultimate and Mega. She was later seen sealing the Hikarigaoka Gate and as Ebonwumon in the final battle against MaloMyotismon. At the end of WDC:02, Palmon is seen with a grown-up Serena, who has married Darien. A Tanamon is also seen with Serena and Darien’s son. Attacks: *'Poison Ivy': Palmon's claws become long and whip like. Whilst her claws are like this she can use them to capture and attack her enemies and even swing to safety. 'Other Forms' The name "Palmon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Palmon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is her preferred form and the one she spends most of her time in, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Digi-Egg Yuramon's Digi-Egg was held by the Agents alongside Serena’s Digivice and Tag, the Crest of Sincerity, and the other Digi-Eggs, Digivices, Tags, and Crests, but when Piedmon attacked their base and stole the tags and crests, Gennai took the Digi-Eggs and Digivices and escaped in a Mekanorimon. He deposited the Digi-Eggs on File Island, where it eventually hatched into Yuramon. Yuramon Yuramon is Palmon's Fresh form, an infant Digimon. The name "Yuramon" comes from the Japanese word ' '"yurayura," a descriptive word meaning 'swaying' or 'shaking'. Yuramon is a small Digimon with grayish hair covering her body, black eyes, and two antenna on the top of her head. Her mouth is covered by her hair and is not visible unless it is opened. She bears some resemblance to furry seeds. She appears once in When Destinies Collide during a flashback where she is seen hatching from Palmon's Digi-Egg. Tanamon Tanamon is Palmon's In-Training form. Tanamon is a Bulb Digimon whose name comes from "tane", the ' '''Japanese word for seed. She is a white and green, root-shaped Digimon with two leaves sprouting from her head. Palmon was in this form when she first met her partner, Serena Tsukino. After her initial Digivolution to Palmon to help battle a wild Kuwagamon the Rookie level became her preferred form. From then on, Palmon temporarily reverted to Tanamon only when she ran out of energy in a higher level and could not sustain her Rookie form. '''Attacks:' *'Bubble Blow': Fires harmless pink bubbles from her mouth. Togemon Togemon is Palmon's champion form. Togemon is fierce both in her devotion to Serena and in her anger. This anger fuels her strength in attacks; along with her stubbornness, she is a determined Digimon who will never ' '''give up the fight. Togemon appears as a giant, Haniwa-faced cactus with a tuft of orange hair and wears a pair of red boxing gloves. Togemon first appeared to fight Monzaemon in Toy Town and drove the Black Gear out of him. She later did the same for Centarumon and helped to fight Devimon. Other battles Togemon was in include fights against minions of Etemon, Myotismon and the Dark Masters. In WDC 02: A New Destiny Arises when Halsemon sent the Roachmon Brothers crashing into the Control Spire located in the Night Forest with the help of Serena blinding them with a spotlight, the damage to the Control Spire allowed Palmon to become Togemon and fight the Roachmon before Halsemon destroyed the Control Spire. Togemon told Serena that she would stay and protect the Night Forest. Later on, Palmon Digivolved to Togemon and broke the Dark Spiral off of Gorillamon after he was worn down by Darien’s Dorumon in the form of Dorugamon. Togemon was briefly seen as Palmon Digivolved all the way to Ebonwumon. '''Attacks:' *'Needle Spray': Togemon shoots millions of cactus spines out of her body which damage her foes. *'Light Speed Jabbing': Punches an enemy with jabs faster than the speed of light. Lillymon Lillymon is Palmon's Ultimate form. She is a pixie type Digimon. She looks a bit like a flower fairy.' ' Lillymon first debuted on August 3, 1999 when Myotismon isolated Odaiba from the rest of Tokyo so that his henchmen could gather the populace. During the vain attempt to fight back, Serena's father almost got himself killed when he used a car to stop DarkTyrannomon. Serena's sincere tears caused her crest to glow and Togemon to Digivolve into Lillymon, who tamed DarkTyrannomon. But Myotismon soon appeared. Lillymon put up a fight but was eventually paralyzed by Myotismon's Nightmare Claw attack, only to be healed by Wizardmon so she could be involved in the final battle with the villain himself. She later gave all her energy to Angewomon's Heaven's Charm which later destroyed Myotismon. When Serena used the crest power to free the Sovereigns, Palmon lost the power to become Lillymon, as well as her Mega form, Ebonwumon. That was until three years later, on Christmas Day, Palmon and the other old generation Digimon had that power restored to them by one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon. Lillymon was briefly seen as Palmon digivolved to Ebonwumon during ‘Digimon World Tour part1’. Attacks: *'Flower Cannon': Brings both of her hands together which form a large yellow flower, then opens revealing a cannon which fires a blast of green energy that explodes in a shower of flowers upon impact. *'Flower Wreath': Zips around an enemy and ties them up with a rope of vines and flowers. This attack can counteract digital viruses and make certain Digimon obey her command. Ebonwumon Ebonwumon is a Holy Beast Digimon whose names and design are derived from the mythological Black ' '''Tortoise of the East, known in Japan as "Genbu", with "Ebon" as a reference to that name. She is the Sovereign that guards the East, and represents the element of water and season of Winter, and is Palmon‘s Mega level. She uses phantasmagoric water techniques, and as the oldest of the Four Sovereigns, she possesses a gentle personality. Appearing during the final battle with VenomMyotismon, her arrival enabled all of Serena’s past life memories to return and unlock the Princess upgrade. From then on, Ebonwumon is the preferred level when it comes to battling the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. '''Attacks:' *'Nature's Wind': The trees on her back sway back and fourth, creating a strong storm of wind and leaves. *'Double Dragon Wave': Opens her mouths and a duel stream of Ebony colored energy is released. Category:Profile Category:Partner Digimon